Kat 2
by Togepi101
Summary: I suck at summaries. Gotta learn that...


Yap! This is it! Part two. I make short sentences. Anywho, this part takes place after the pokemon journey and Misty is 25, Ash is 24, Kat and her sisters are 26, everyone else is Misty's age and the former Team Rocket is 30. (Sorry, had to take a 'breath'. I don't need Mini-Me again do I?) Maple-Jo and Walter-Alexander are 10, Keagan-John is 6 and Jessica-Joy is just coming home from the hospital. (There's more. That was Kat&James' kids) Hector (hehe) is 10, Wemberly is 6 and there's another on the way! Well, I guess that's all, finally! There's a little sex talk but that's about all. Enjoy:  
  
"Maple! Walter! Where are you guys?!" yelled Kat from the kitchen. She had a bundle of, guess what...JOY! Jessica-Joy, to be exact. The other three children ran in with the speed of a stampede. They all wanted to peek at the baby girl, touch the peach fuzz, and look into the emerald green eyes.   
"Thank you so much for watching the kids, Jessie. Your a peach," said Kat to the figure just moving in from the living room.  
"It's no problem. I'll do it anytime you need me. Now, Auntie Jessie has to go home so give me a hug." All the kids hugged her at once and Jessie tickled the Baby and left with a wave.  
"Baby Jessie needs a nap. We hafta leave her alone now," said Kat as she headed toward the stairs. James followed her close behind. When they got to the Winnie the Pooh nursery, Kat laid the baby down in it's crib. She was already asleep, but she stirred a bit and whimpered but then fell peaceful again.  
"Oh, James. She has your eyes. Well, our eyes. But look at her hair: It looks like my sister's with golden colors," she looked up at James and he gave her a kiss.  
"She's perfect. Just like our other three," he said, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Mom, Timmy Jones told me that when a new baby comes to the house, you won't have time for me and you'll put me out in the rain and I'll turn into a dog," said Wemberly to her mother, Misty.  
"You don't recognize that?" Misty got up and went to the living room and put in a tape. She fast forwarded to a certain part and played it.  
"That's what Spike said before you came. Then they put him out in the rain and he turned into a dog," said a snobby voice (guess who!). Misty paused the tape.  
"See, Timmy is what we call a bully. Bullies like to make other people's lives miserable. Even if they don't deserve it, like you," she comforted, "Now, will you rewind this tape and put it away for mommy, Wem? Her back hurts,"  
"Sure mom," said a happy Wemberly. Just then, Ash came downstairs.  
"Did I hear the Rugrats Movie? That's my favorite," he exclaimed.  
"Ash, you're such a child, sometimes," Misty whispered, "But not in bed," Ash and Misty laughed, "I was teaching Wem a lesson about bullies and how they torment you. Not you but...you know what I mean,"  
"Misty, did Wem put the tape in?"   
"No, I did. But she's rewinding it for me," she said, "I'm going back to bed. I'm sooo tired!"  
  
The next day at the, um, can I make up a name? The Berk house. The baby was being fed in the nursery (don't worry, it's covered) when James walked in.  
"Hey pumpkins," he said, cheerfully.  
"What are you so happy about?" Kat asked.  
"Oh, just that I just got a call from Vuan Offices. I got the job!"  
"Oh, I wish I could hug you right now. Oh look, I can!" she said as the baby finally drifted off to sleep. Kat put her in the crib and hugged her husband, "I can totally believe it! You'll be the best Manager of them all!"  
  
"Misty, what's wrong? I heard a, eep!" Ash said. There stood Misty in a puddle of water, giving him an 'Isn't it obvious' look, "Oh! I'll call Craig!" he said, rushing to the phone. After he talked to Craig, he ran up the stairs to get Misty's bags. He was carrying Wemberly in one hand and the bags in the other.  
"You stay right here until Craig-Ann comes, okay,"  
"Okay dad! Say hi to Dr. Hector for me!"  
"Okay, bunny. We'll be back soon," Ash and Misty rushed out the door and into the car.   
"You did this when Wem was born. You rushed me out to the car like I was a time bomb. Remember how long it took for me to go into labor with her?" said Misty, obviously annoyed.  
"If we had been more careful, we wouldn't have been through this at all. /You/ forgot to take the pill!" Ash jumped into his own defense.  
"Why don't you ever use a condom instead of me taking that stupid, emotional throwing pill?! I don't like pills, in fact, I hate them!"  
"Well, next time I will!"  
"What do you mean next time? You shouldn't be worrying about that too soon. Remember when we tried when Wem was a baby. She cried out every time we started," Misty was close to tears.  
"I'm sorry," Ash apologized, "We shouldn't be fighting,"  
"I'm more sorry," said Misty playfully.  
"No, I am," Ash said, "and that's not funny!"  
  
"James, it's your turn. I've forgotten about this," said Kat sleepily.  
"Me too," said James, getting out of bed. He walked into the baby's room and picked her up out of the crib.  
"Sshhh, it's okay, Baby Jessie, it's okay," he cooed. The baby drifted off again and James put her into the crib. He just stood there for a moment, watching her sleep. He went back to bed after kissing a finger and touching it too the baby's forehead.   
"G'night, angel face," he said to Kat.  
"G'night, pudding lips," she answered.  
  
"Oh my god! She's the cutest thing I've ever seen! Other than you," said Ash to Misty, who was holding a beautiful baby Sadie. He kissed Misty and the baby and sat down again. The nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery. Just as the nurse was leaving, she had to stop to let Craig-Ann and Wemberly see the baby. Wemberly ran over to her mother and gave her a huge hug.  
"Mom! What's her name?" she asked.  
"Her name is Sadie Ann Ketchum," Misty answered.  
"I can't wait until she comes home!" Wemberly sounded so excited. I can, thought Misty and Ash.  
  
The next morning, as Kat gave Baby Jessie a bottle and the others ate their cereal, James looked like he was deep in thought.  
"Do you remember Misty and Ash? I wonder what happened to them," he said.  
"Oh they probably have a million kids by now! I could look them up while you're at work. Speak of the devil, you'd better get goin!" she warned.  
"Oh, you're right! Bye kids! Bye sweety!" with that, James rushed out of the door.  
"You guys better hurry up too! The carpool will be here any minute," Just then, there was a honk coming from outside, "Bye you two, have fun!" she bid her children farewell by giving them their lunch and a kiss on the cheek. Right when the children left, Kat left the room for a moment and came back with a phone book.  
"Ketchum, Ketchum...aha! Here it is, Ash Ketchum: 557-0853," she said and hurried to the phone. She dialed the number but there was no answer, "They must be gone. I'll try again later," and she hung up the phone.  
"Oogle," shrieked the baby and Kat went to pick her up. She then took her to the living room, turned on the TV and changed it to channel 11. Baby Jessie was placed into her playpen to play with the play set she had gotten at a baby shower. Kat went back into the kitchen to try the phone again.  
  
Misty, Ash, Sadie and Wemberly walked into the door to hear the phone ringing.  
"I'w get it mommy!" yelled Wemberly, "Hewo?...Sure, jus a second. It's foe you mommy!"  
ZIGZAG SCEEN SPLIT  
"Hello?" asked Misty.  
"Hi, is this Misty Water, er, Ketchum?" said Kat.  
"Yes. May I ask who's speaking?"  
"Oh, this is Katasha Berk,"  
"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number,"  
"Well, you might remember my maiden name, Pitoshnick?"  
"Kat? Oh my god, how are you?"  
"Fine! I have four kids and well as you can tell, I'm married!"  
"Me too! I have three though,"  
"Lemme guess, Ash?"  
"Yes! Oh my god, you married James?!"  
"Yes and he's the new manager of Vaun Offices!"  
"Ash works there! He wasn't there today because we were at the hospital, though,"  
"Oh, why?"  
"We, or, I just had the third,"  
"I had my fourth a couple days ago! She can already gurgle a little,"  
"Sadie likes to spit up but she can't gurgle yet-Honey, who is it?-It's Katasha!-Oh, the one who dated James?-You mean married? Sorry bout that, Kat. Oh, we should meet up sometime! How's tomorrow?"  
"After work or before?"  
"After, of course! At the park?"  
"Okay, I'll bring the kids, Bye!"  
"Bye,"   
Misty hung up the phone, "Ash, you wouldn't believe it! We're meeting tomorrow at the park. I'm so excited!"  
"If you are, I am!"  
  
"Keagan, Maple, Walter are you ready yet?" Kat yelled up the stairs.  
"Coming, mommy!" called Maple, "Who are we seeing again?"  
"We're seeing an old friend of mine. Her name is Misty and her husband's name is Ash," she answered as the older two came down the steps.  
"Honey, I still don't see why I have to come. I mean, we were enemies most of our lives," said James.  
"Stop being such a child. They like you now. I didn't hear them say anything about you when we were dating," said Kat, "Keagan, are you ready yet?!" she yelled up the stairs and down came Keagan in blue striped overalls that matched his sister and brother's shorts which they wore with white tee-shirts, Maple's with flowers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
